Would They?
by FicFreak6
Summary: Sara and Greg recreate a crime scene involving a bed, and get some suprising reactions.


Author's Note: This is just a random fic that I came up with a long time ago and posted on the Greg/Sara Yahoo! group and decided to finally post here. I'm not sure if the case makes any sense, but the case isn't that important as you will soon see. wink It's a response to the Jealous Grissom challenge, in which Greg and Sara had to reenact a crime scene on a bed, Grissom and Catherine had to watch, and Catherine notices that Grissom is jealous. I had loads of fun writing it, and I am very sorry that I haven't updated… at all… in a while. I'm also sorry that I hinted at a second chapter to "Mi Morena." I had an idea in the works but it fell through. However, the plot bunnies haven't been buried in the backyard just yet… I thinking of starting another challenge and I have a story written that's being fine-tuned at the moment. As always, much love to my fellow ship mates on Talk CSI, CSI-media (great Sandle website by the way, see my profile for a link), and the Greg/Sara Yahoo! group.

* * *

"So do you want me like this?" 

Grissom was slightly surprised to hear Sara's voice come from the garage. As far as he knew, nobody was working in there. The garage wasn't needed for anything that he could think of...

"Almost," came Greg's voice from behind the closed door. Grissom moved toward it to listen. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he didn't know what was going on in there, so the CSI in him just had to investigate. Greg continued.

"Move your right hand lower... lower... stop teasing me woman, I said lower! YES! Right there is perfect".

Grissom's eye's widened in a combination of shock and concern. Sara? With Greg? Surely they weren't together. And there was no way they would be doing... that! They wouldn't, would they?

His jaw dropped though, when he heard Sara say, "Greg, I don't think we're doing it right. This is too hard. It can't possibly be normal".

Normally, Grissom would have just walked away, but much to his horror, he heard Catherine's voice join in. "Sara's right, that position doesn't match the pictures."

"Oh, you think it's so easy? I'd like to see YOU try it!" Greg's voice showed a hint of frustration.

Catherine replied, apparently amused, "Oh you know I would love to, but I'm just having too much fun watching. Now get up from there and we'll look at the pictures again, even though this technically isn't my case."

Case? What case? Oh, right, the missing Kent girl. But Greg and Sara were supposed to be checking out the boyfriend... what could they possibly need in the garage? Grissom took the opportunity that the temporary silence provided to open the door. He was relieved to find Sara and Greg- fully clothed- looking over a file with Catherine.

He stepped into the garage and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sara was the first to respond. "We checked out Jenny Kent's boyfriend... he doesn't have an alibi for around the time she went missing. We also processed the bloody sheets collected from her bed... all of the blood was hers, but..."

"But, we found a handprint belonging to him in the middle of it," Greg picked up where Sara had left off. Grissom frowned. Sara hated it when people cut her off mid-sentence, but Grissom seemed to be more bothered by Greg's intrusion than she was.

"What they're trying to do," explained Catherine, "is disprove the boyfriend's story that Jenny cut herself accidentally while they were having sex."

"Oh, well, don't let me intrude," said Grissom. "Please continue."

"Okay, so according to the boyfriend, he and Jenny were face to face on the bed, kissing," said Sara as she positioned herself on the mattress that was on the floor. "He says that she was on the right, so Greg, if you're going to be him, you're on the left."

Grissom felt a twinge of an unfamiliar emotion as Greg positioned himself next to Sara. The two were a little too close in his mind.

"Nice breath Sara... what is that, spearmint?" Greg commented jokingly. Both Sara and Catherine grinned at the remark, but Grissom's frown just deepened. Greg continued, "So anyway, the two were kissing, when it started to get pretty hot. Then Jenny, represented by Sara, reached over to the nightstand table to grab a condom, and scratched herself on the corner."

Sara reached over to a small crate, which was in the same position as Jenny Kent's nightstand, and pretended to scratch her arm. She picked up the narrative, "She would have done something like this, but then turned back to her boyfriend to pick up where they left off. And by the way Greg, it's wintergreen. But thanks for noticing."

Greg moved more to the side and Sara flipped over onto her back. Catherine continued for Grissom's benefit, "Jenny's boyfriend says that they went on to have sex, and didn't even notice that she was bleeding until they were done, when he accidentally put his hand in the blood."

"The boyfriend says he was on top." To demonstrate, Sara wrapped her legs loosely around Greg's waist and grabbed hold of his forensics jumpsuit, pulling him in closer. They both laughed at the awkward situation, and soon Catherine joined in. In Grissom's opinion, this position was held for far too long, but Greg eventually placed his hand on the spot marked in the position the boyfriend's handprint had been found in, and pushed himself up and off of Sara.

"Well," he said, "it all seems to check out. We found traces of Jenny's blood on the nightstand, and the blood on the sheets seemed to be consistent with a minor injury."

"But until we find Jenny," Sara continued, "we'll have no way of knowing the real severity of her injury... or even if it exists."

"Good," said Grissom stiffly, the image of Greg and Sara so close together still in his mind. "Log it then get back to processing." He turned and left the garage, but Catherine quickly caught up.

"So, Sara and Greg are getting pretty close, aren't they?" asked Catherine, already knowing the answer.

"They work well together, yes," replied Grissom, who continued to walk down the hallway.

"So are you going to do anything about it?" asked Catherine.

Knowing what she meant, Grissom responded, "No. There's nothing I can do."


End file.
